


February Heat

by strawberryrose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kink Meme, Lee has a crush on everyone, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/pseuds/strawberryrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sticky summer heat, a lazy morning, and Lee all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoo/gifts).



> For this one, I'm ~~blaming~~ ~~thanking~~ blaming insaneboingo, who threw this (http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=16049388#t16049388) prompt at me less than a week ago hoping it would stick. Apparently, it did. XD
> 
> This is not, for the record, the super long Richard/Lee I keep talking about - this was written in the middle of work on that, to break a writing rut. :)
> 
> Super happy birthday, neut! I hope you enjoy it! And to everyone, love love! ♥

The late summer heat was stifling. Lee groaned a weak protest at the scent of fresh blacktop hanging heavily in the still, thick air and buried his face in a pillow. The sheets were damp with sweat and twisted unbearably about his legs. He kicked at them, but the sticky fabric clung stubbornly and he eventually gave up, his intended sigh turning into rather more of a whine. The heat and humidity didn't hold a candle to what he was used to back home, but he'd been been in Wellington for a month now, and the human body's ability to adapt to unfamiliar conditions was apparently not doing him any favors today.

It was a Saturday morning (well, he assumed it was morning; he didn't particularly feel like checking), and Lee felt lazy. His usual morning exercise routine, he concluded quickly, could wait. It was as he snuggled deeply into his pillows that he woke enough to realize that at some point during the night, he'd pulled a pillow into his arms as if it were some kind of down-stuffed lover.

He smirked against the softness and nuzzled in - almost a kiss. He could certainly do with a lover right about now, and not just because of a certain bit of anatomy that was feeling much more alert than the rest of him at that particular moment. Lee rolled his hips once, catching against nothing but a bit of pillow fluff, but it was enough to make him ache fiercely. This, he was finding, was another reaction to being in Wellington for a month. Not that he wasn't a perfectly healthy man in his thirties while at home, but recently, in this way, he'd been almost teenagerish.

Of course, Lee reasoned, when he'd spent said month constantly surrounded by this many witty, charming, sweet, ridiculously attractive people, who could really blame him for getting a bit... frustrated? After all, despite his character, he was only human.

He huffed slightly, mildly annoyed with himself nevertheless, and rolled over, bringing his cuddle-pillow with him. The sheets on that side of the bed were smooth and cool, and provided a scant few moments of relief before growing uncomfortably warm as well. Lee groaned and attempted not to picture dark hair and pale skin as he pressed his lips more purposefully against the fabric.

It was a bit embarrassing, even when alone, to be eagerly kissing his pillow; he really liked kissing, though, and it had been much too long, so the little twinge in the back of his mind that said he was sort of a loser was easy enough to ignore. It was, however, somewhat more difficult to block out both that feeling _and_ the image of shockingly blue eyes turned up at him shyly that his brain was presenting him with. Lee paused for a moment and considered. Between those two options? He'd take Richard.

Lee's resigned grumble caught and turned into a whimper halfway through as he hitched a leg up around the pillow and ground in. His mind conjured images as pleasure splashed through him and woke the last sleep-dead nerves - possibilities of what Richard's face would look like awash with pleasure. His mouth would open somewhat, Lee thought, and his forehead would crease. Would his voice deepen into something like Thorin's growl? Where would he put his hands if Lee-

Then, suddenly, he was much too close much too quickly, and Lee tossed back onto his other side, breathing heavily and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He left the pillow behind - it was getting flat, anyway. Richard was the absolute worst choice for him to fantasize about, he chided himself. He had more scenes with Thorin than with any other dwarf, and they needed to have a very specific chemistry. Not to mention how Richard's shyness and method acting both already complicated what friendship they'd managed to build in the last month. Adding another layer of awkwardness or confusion was likely only to result in a mess.

It was completely avoidable, too, he told himself. It wasn't as though he was lacking in options, after all! He cast out with his mind and landed quickly on Adam.

Adam was adorable, and in Lee's opinion there was just no other way to put it. He had absolutely giant brown eyes, wore long sleeves almost constantly, and seemed to have a fondness for polka dots that bordered on mild obsession. Lee slipped a hand down into his boxer-briefs and stroked gently at his own heated flesh. Adam wasn't just cute, though - he was sweet and sort of ridiculous, and the mischief Lee had occasionally seen shining in his eyes was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

Adam also had a tendency to bite his own lips that inevitably drew Lee's attention to his mouth. His lips were thin, but Adam seemed like the kind of person who would be unusually skilled with his mouth. He'd been thinking of kissing, so the implication hit Lee a moment late, and he groaned before spitting into his palm and shoving his hand back into his shorts.

Not that Lee thought he had much chance competing for the bespectacled dwarf's attentions; his sweetness (and the way he moved, god but he could be saucy at times) had already and very obviously piqued the interest of several of their fellow castmates. Of them, Graham seemed to spend the most time with Adam, but in Lee's opinion it was Jed who was the strongest contender.

Lee sped up his hand slightly as Jed's distinctive features played through his mind. Jed was entirely too attractive - not so much too attractive for his own good, but rather too attractive for everyone else's sanity. He was clearly aware of this, considering the way he used it onstage, but the only time Lee had seen him press that advantage in day-to-day life was when he was being absolutely the most irrepressible flirt to ever have lived.

Jed was definitely the biggest flirt among the cast - there was no doubt in Lee's mind about that. He slung arms around Adam, made bedroom eyes at Mark, sidled up to Peter, and blew kisses at Graham. Even Lee - a relative newcomer and an elf, at that - had found himself on the receiving end of several unashamedly naughty looks.

He also seemed just short of downright tireless, and (as Lee had learned just earlier that week, when Jed had suddenly taken him by the arm and dragged him over to a group of dwarves) he was nothing short of astonishingly strong - not just for his stature, but as a human being in general. Frankly, Lee was fairly certain that Jed would fuck like a champion.

The thought produced a sudden, unexpected ache between his legs, and Lee hastily abandoned his cock to the less than skillful ministrations of his left hand in order to rub a finger against his own puckered opening. It was softer than usual and apparently quite willing; Lee moaned as the tip of his finger slipped in easily even dry. He hadn't actually fingered himself properly since arriving in New Zealand, and his body was evidently fed up with waiting. He carefully wiggled his finger against the firm, hot muscle, sparks of pleasure-pain (quite a bit more pleasure than pain, even unprepared) shooting up his back and down his legs, curling his toes where they were still lost beneath the tangled bedspread. It wasn't just his body that didn't want to wait any longer.

It stung a bit to pull out his fingertip, but that quickly faded in the face of the anticipatory quiver of his thighs. Lee sat up briefly to finally struggle away his sheets and remove his underwear, then flopped back onto his side on the mattress carelessly. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and had it open before he paused and, smiling lopsidedly, exchanged it for the scented stuff.

The aroma of pineapple and coconut spilled over him when he twisted the cap off, and Lee's grin intensified. It was more than a little ridiculous, and had the distinct downside of making him slightly hard whenever he happened to be served a piña colada, but between the fond memories associated with the stuff and the inescapable playfulness of the scent, it was easily his favorite.

The first few drops went to soothing the slightly stretched dry pucker, and faces flickered past his mind's eye as the last traces of pain washed away in a new wave of pleasure. It was dark curls and and an endearing expression he latched onto, though a part of him felt a little guilty about it. Aidan was drop-dead gorgeous and ranked anywhere from somewhat handsy to outright clingy on a normal day, but he was also rather oblivious and easily flustered, and he was so sweet that Lee couldn't help but feel as though anything too naughty was somehow taking advantage.

That nonsense, however, did not stop Lee from picturing Aidan's huge eyes welling up with pleasure as he pushed a finger into himself. The muscle gave way with only a little resistance and Lee moaned, rolling his hips in a motion opposing the circling of his finger. He would top Aidan for the most part, he was certain. Anybody would top Aidan. There was something about the way the Irishman moved and looked at people that just screamed "bottom" to Lee. He'd be beautiful at it, too - flushed, curls bouncing with each thrust, eager to please but too overwhelmed by sensation to do very much.

Very nice though it was, the thought was rather incongruous with his actions, and Lee cast out for a different fantasy as he carefully pressed a second finger in. Dean came to mind immediately. Despite the more than half a foot size difference between them, Lee thought that if he was dating Dean, he'd be topped vigorously on a regular basis. Lee moaned at that, rolling a little further onto his front and stretching himself quickly.

Dean's hands were remarkably small; Lee wondered, biting at his lip and attempting to wriggle in a third finger only for it to get stuck at the second knuckle, if Dean might be able to fist him as a matter of course? He pulled out all his fingers for a moment, ignoring the distinct sensation of loss, and slipped his last two fingers in on their own to refresh their lube. Even combined, they were quite a bit smaller than his first two fingers, and they nearly swam in the soft, hot flesh of his stretched passage.

He imagined Dean pushing into him as he tried three fingers again. They slid in to the base this time, and Lee paused there for a long moment, legs trembling, his neglected cock rock-hard and leaking fiercely beneath him. He began to move again the very moment he felt he was ready, fucking his own hole with his fingers and picturing a small, blond form. It didn't take long for the pleasure and exertion to reduce him to panting hotly against the fitted sheet.

Lee's fantasy began to break down by the time he slipped the last finger in and it still wasn't enough. It was _never_ really enough, but he didn't really feel like digging out a dildo at the moment and the last knuckles never wanted to come. He wanted a _partner_ , Lee lamented with a whiny mewl into the mattress as he continued to move his fingers in and out. He wanted someone who could take advantage of how loose and ready he was; who would fill him up inside and take him over the edge. Anyone would do - somewhat rough Dean, gentle Adam, or Jed with passion. Graham was huge in every other way, so he'd surely do a good job of the "filling up" part. With Mark it seemed like it would be hard to tell where tender ended and teasing began. Martin cursed like a sailor in everyday speech, and wouldn't it be funny if he didn't during sex?

Lee withdrew his fingers abruptly and flipped onto his back before sliding all but one back in again. It was harder to achieve deep penetration from this angle, but much easier to reach his prostate. He curled his fingers and cried out into the open air, hoping despite his thoughts that neither of his neighbors were home and awake to hear his pleasure. He couldn't decide if Aidan would tease him clear until the end of the shoot or if he'd never meet Lee's eyes again, and Sir Ian, while likely to both exercise discretion and derive some level amusement from the situation, most assuredly did not need to hear this.

It was hard to believe, sometimes, that Peter had managed to bring together such a large group of utterly incredible people. Peter was incredible in his own right, though, so perhaps it only made sense that he could gather more people like him. Lee began a massage of his prostate, almost painfully slow, biting his lip and head tossing from side to side as he attempted to keep quiet. (Part of him wondered if this mild attempt to drive himself mad was a form of masochism.)

Peter had his particular brand of charm, too: an intensity that Lee himself found nearly impossible to match. Everyone struggled to keep up with his stamina where it came to any aspect of filming; even Orlando occasionally shot Lee a look that said "this next take might just kill me". It was almost as if Lee could see, sometimes, the movie itself being projected around him from Peter's eyes. The only person who came close to that level was-

Lee's voice broke on a moan as Richard flooded his mind. He was suddenly frantic, grasping for his cock and rubbing desperately at his prostate. Richard, with his method acting and endless dedication. Richard, who sat down and had lunch with him Lee's first day on set. Richard, whose sanity Lee worried in advance for, when it came time to film Thorin's gold-sickness. Richard, with his terribly shy smiles and thoughtful demeanor and maddening voice and often-troubled blue eyes.

It wasn't quite the eyes that did it, a dozen memories already of Richard turning his gaze up to Lee from where it had previously been glued to the floor; rather, it was the tiny smile that tugged on Richard's lips when he'd seen who it was who had come to stand in front of him. Lee came with a sob, clenching around his fingers and bucking up off the bed as he painted his fist and t-shirt with thick strands of white.

Lee didn't know how long he lay there in a sticky, sweaty heap, head spinning with pleasure and emotions he didn't want to put names to just yet, but what he did know was that when he finally pulled his slightly stiff fingers free, the friction had already begun to feel good again. A lock of hair tickled his forehead as he took bodily inventory. Both his hands a mess and breakfast standing higher on his list of priorities than a shower, he blew at it like a child whose bangs had grown too long, then laughed at the feeble flutter it gave.

The scent of pineapples and coconuts hung around him in the hot summer air, and if he hadn't been covered in other sticky substances, the humidity would have been really unpleasant. Lee smiled, shifting his hips to better feel the slick, stretched sensation in his rear. There was definitely some tenderness, but it felt good more than anything else.

His wits coming back to him more rapidly, Lee wiped his hands on his dirtied t-shirt and stretched languorously. He'd go and put together breakfast (or perhaps lunch?) shortly. But after that, a round two in the shower seemed like it could very well be in order.

  
~End~  



End file.
